


Thrusts

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Coping, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Help, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie tries to help Bill with some exercises for his stutter.Oneshot/drabble





	Thrusts

Richie was a good friend. That couldn't be held against him, right? He meant really well. Most of the time. Like right now. Right now he was helping his good pal Billiam with his stutter. 

The reason why Bill had a stutter though was sad. It was because of childhood trauma, and the death of a family member, and emotional neglect. Richie and their other friends didn't bring it up a lot out of respect for him. They seriously tried to help whenever they could. 

"Okay, repeat after me," he said cheerfully with a big grin. "He thrusts..."

"H-he thrusts..."

"His dick against the posts..."

"His d-d--" Bill stopped and frowned. "Wait a second."

"...he still insists he'll fuck the ghosts," Richie finished. 

Bill rolled his eyes. "Richie no."

But he was smiling for once. And that's what mattered. 


End file.
